My wonderland
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: "I'm not the old Dame-Tsuna you knew anymore". As he muttered these words, he knew that he has taken a new path leading a dark road, knowing this, he never expected to encounter these new people once he wanted to isolate himself from everyone else. Main story from 'Leave me alone'. Full warnings inside, Dark!Tsuna
1. Prolouge

**My wonderland**

**warnings:** OOC, bad language and grammaticalm errors. It's also bad.

A/N: uhm... It's really bad... So yeah..I'm also awar of how fast it is...prologue...right? Hahaha...haha... Ahhh...

* * *

Bodies scattered on the cement floor as a brunet held a bloody knife in his hand, taking a quick glance at the unmoving bodies, he left a low mumble

"I'm not the old Dame-Tsuna you knew anymore..."

Folding the knife back in its place, he kept it in his pocket and walked away, leaving them to rot or lay there for all he cared, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

Being bullied every single day is not someone should want, oh no, no one ever wanted it at all. But it wasn't his fault for being such a cultz all the time. It just so happened, that this very day his patience has finally ticked off and began to fight back when the regular bullies came to pick on him or hurt him, even.

Of course, he was out of his mind and didn't have complete control over his actions, it seemed that his emotions took control and he let them to as they pleased. He really didn't care anymore, just to make everything stop, he'd do something about it.

* * *

It's been days ever since that little incident that happened on the sidewalk, everything resumed to being normal for Tsuna.

or so he thought.

After the incident, rumors began to spread about the first time he ever fought back and people started to back away from him, some thpught it was just crap and ignored it, while others thought it was real. Of course, just to prove it, one of the popular people of Nami-chuu challenged him to a battle, that idiot just had to be non other than Mochida, the captain of the kendo team.

Walking up to him was no problem, pointing out the duel in his face was also no big deal. Thinking he'd run away after yelling the said duel, he smirked and began to leave, but he never expected him to actually answer back.

"I'll accept your challenge..." Tsuna began slowly "It is merely you and me, no one else should be involved"

"Oooh! He actually talked back!" One of his classmates said in shock

"Tsk," The ravenet spat "Acting all tough huh?! Why don't we make it today? Dismissal, at the gym, don't be late!" Walking away, he had a smug face plastered on.

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna began walking the opposite direction to his locker to get his after-lunch classes. Shutting his locker, he made his way to the classroom.

During math, a certain teacher never really like him. No, not a single bit. Said teacher then caught him dozing off while he was lecturing the students, furrowing his eyebrows, he yelled at the brunet.

"Sawada! What's the answer to number four?!"

Looking up, hazel eyes scanned for the question and then went back to nodding off, but not without answering "=24a + 15ab - 6b..."

"You weren't listening were you?!" The teacher cackled as he turned to look at the question he's written "The REAL answer is-...=24a + 15ab - 6b..."

Rubbing his eyes, the teacher stared at the question and even wrote the solution on the board, proving the brunet was correct, the class turned to him with shock and amazement.

"Amazing..."

"Who knew..?"

Annoyed by the stares his classmates were giving him, he glared at them, making them look away.

As school ended, Tsuna went up to the gym to meet his opponent. Of course, he knew what he was doing, he was scared inside, but decided to mask it just to stop the bullying he's been given ever since first grade.

Openening the door, he finds Mochida in his kendo uniform and some schoolmates, excited to see the fight.

"Hahaha! Dame-Tsuna actually came!" The ravenet laughed proudly "You actually think you can beat me?"

"I don't really care, you're just plain annoying" the brunet glared at him and walked forward

"Tsk...fine! Whoever wins gets Sasagawa, Kyoko!" he yelled pointing at the said girl, who in returned looked in shock

"I did mention not to include anyone else..." Tsuna said, eyes becoming shadowed "You have broken that rule eventually..."

Sighing, the brunet then stood a few feet away from the kendo captain and crossed his arms "...come at me, if you can"

Loosing his cool, the ravenet charged at him with the bamboo stick, swinging it towards him, Tsuna simple dodged it and went behind him, kicking his stomach- mind the armor- his elbow made contact to the back of his neck, making him unconscious.

"Never loose your cool, you'll look like an idiot" the brunet shook his head and shoved his hands in his pocket, attempting to leave, a girl stopped him.

"W-wait!" She grabbed his arm "U-uhm, ab-about the prize..."

Looking up at the girl, Kyoko was the one holding his arm. Pulling his arm away, he glared at the group behind him

"I don't care, I just beated him because he was annoying, don't take it the wrong way" and with that, he left leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

Opening the door to the rooftop, he finds the disciplinary committee president seemingly napping on the side. Silently making his way through, he sat on the opposite side of him and hugged himself, leaving him in his own train of thoughts.

Sharp blue steel eyes snapped open at the sound of soft breathing, turning his head, Hibari found the new omnivore just a meter away from him. Getting up slowly, he got his tonfas ready.

"Herbivore..." He said slowly as the brunette looked up at him "You're not suppose to be here after school hours..."

"Sorry...I'll leave now" Standing up, Tsuna briskly made his way to the door and slammed it shut without another word

"Odd..." Hibari looked at where the brunette went off too and scowled

Going home was lonely as usual, no one came to him, no one bothered to talk to him, and no one even cared. But now, they feared him just because of that stupid fight. Opening the door to his house, he was greeted by his mother who looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"Oka-san..." Tsuna looked up

"I heard you got into a fight...what happened?" She asked her son as she led her son to the kitchen to have a long talk.

"I...I just couldn't stand it anymore..." The brunette looked down "The constant bullying, the teasing...it just wouldn't stop"

"And this'll make it stop?" Nana looked at him with a sincere look "Fighting doesn't always answer everything"

"I know that...I just-" choking back a sob, he covered his face with both of his hands "I just want someone...I just want it too all stop"

Nana looked at Tsuna now with saddened eyes and hugged him, whispering that it'll be fine and everything will go well.

Right..?

* * *

I don't think I did well there...


	2. Volleyball and Gokudera Hayato

**My Wonderland**

**Warnings: **OOCness, bad grammar and...lack of imagination I guess

**A/N: **You don't have to review if you don't want to you know. Just saying. Ah, could you tell me thought if there are any mistakes? Or anything wrong with it?

* * *

It was a slightly dark early morning, the sun hasn't fully risen up yet and everyone was either sleeping or lively awake. A brunette mother stretched as she checked the mail and saw a small poster, skimming through it quickly, a small smile was on her face and nodded sternly, going back inside the house, she didn't notice the brown eyes that watched her carefully.

Upon entering the house, she places the flyer in a small drawer and went up to her son's room, taking note of the clean room he never had before, sadness passed her eyes quickly as she went towards the bed.

"Tsu-kun, wake up…" Nana gently woke her son up

"…"

Dull hazel eyes shot open and stared into his mother's eyes, smiling a bit, she helped him sit up and sat beside him.

"It's been two years after that certain change…Are you sure you want to continue this way?"

"I've decided, I'm sorry if it saddens you, I can't do anything about It." the brunet explained as he got up "Besides; you got me a tutor didn't you?"

Eyes widened for a moment before closing, the mother stood up and nodded quietly as she left her son to his own accords.

It took only ten minutes for him to get ready, feeling his cold aura, Nana muttered lowly, it could literally freeze hell if he's ever been into it, but then again, he doesn't care. Climbing down the stairs, he finds a small baby in a suit and fedora, a small green chameleon sitting on top of the said fedora. Staring at him for a minute, he narrowed his eyes.

_He isn't normal…_furrowing his brows, he cautiously makes his way to the kitchen _Who is he?_

"I can read your thoughts you know…" The baby muttered with a sly smirk "I am Reborn, your home tutor"

"Tutor…huh?" pondering for a minute, he nodded and quickly ate before leaving "I'm leaving..!"

"Have a good day." Nana quietly greeted as she sat back down on the kitchen table and rested her head on her arms, slowly regretting not always being there for him when she had the chance.

Now walking to school since it was the dawn, Tsuna made a sharp turn and continued walking, noticing the baby's presence behind him, he stops all of a sudden.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's my job," the baby explained sternly "To turn you into the tenth Vongola mafia boss"

Silence passed as fleeting as you could see a blink, the brunet continued walking and didn't mind the baby sitting on top of his head. Finally reaching the school, he finds most of his schoolmates and students backed away as he approached the school ground. Shaking his head, he briskly makes it through and didn't even spare a glance to the terrifying aura of Hibari Kyoya who glared daggers at him.

* * *

Reborn's POV

Upon entering Tsuna's classroom, he noticed on how eerily quiet it's become. All the chatting, fun and laughter- he's surprised students go this early- suddenly grows quiet once the brunet comes in, heck, even the whole school made way for him.

Feeling the high-schooler make his way towards his seat, he could hear whispers.

"_He's here…Terrifying as always"_

"_It just happened two years ago! How could he be this scary?!"_

"_Quiet! He'll hear you!"_

"_Too late-_ He's in front…of us…" a male student suddenly backed away with fright and ran to one of the corners.

Tsuna looked at the small group consisting of one female and two male students quietly whispering about him, glaring at the first male student, he made a swift kick in his stomach and a punch in the other.

"You know I don't like people whispering about me, right?" the brunet glared

"S-So-Sorry!" the female student cowered in fear as a hand raised and slapped her across the face "Uff!"

His eyebrows furrowed, glaring a bit, he wondered on how heartless he could be. He understood hurting male students, but females? He shook his head. He may be the world's number one hit man, but that didn't give him the right to hit females in the face.

"E-Everyone sit down..!" noticing the teacher, he jumped off the fluffy brown hair and jumped out the window, no one ever noticing his presence.

* * *

Normal POV

As everyone got into their places, the teacher slowly started to make his announcements.

"Right, w-we have a new student today, please come in" the teacher made a motion and another student came in

He had silver hair which softly resembles an octopus and emerald green eyes, girls cooed at him and boys snorted at him, while Tsuna didn't care.

"H-His name is Gokudera Hayato, he's a transfer student from Italy" the teacher added "You can sit…uhm…"

"_Amazing~ We have an Italian!"_

"_Whaaa! He looks so cool!"_

Girls started gossiping and squealing as the silveret started walking passed them, leaving a stuttering teacher. As Gokudera kept walking over to an empty seat, he stopped at Tsuna's area and glared daggers at him.

"You're not the first person to glare daggers at me, why are you being so hostile?" the brunet asked sternly

Shock appeared in his eyes for a short moment but he shook it off. "It's because I don't and I can't accept you as the Vongola Juudaime!"

Attempting to kick his desk, Tsuna blocked his foot with his leg and glared at him like a thousand suns were just behind him.

"I wouldn't want to do that if I was you…"his dull hazel eyes glared deeply into emerald green ones, as the owner of the latter closed his eyes and stomped away.

"_How rebellious!"_

"_It adds more things to like about him!"_

As the girls squealed, Gokudera glared- but at the same time there was a little bit of fear, the teacher stuttered and the brunet at the back quietly slept.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a volleyball tournament was being held and everyone was pretty excited. The volleyball team thought, was in a big panic. Why? Because they were missing a member, and since the substitute of the substitute of the substitute was Tsuna, they were terrified to ask him.

"You tell him!"

"No! I'd be killed then, why don't you?"

Right now, they were hiding behind a corner to where Tsuna was. Tsuna of course, noticed their presence, and made his way towards them

"Why are you stalking me from nearby?" the brunet asked solemnly

"AH!" one of the volleyball players shrieked "W-we weren't stalking! W-We just needed to ask you to join the volleyball team because we're missing one player!" he said quickly, fear running through his body.

Tsuna looked at them for a minute and nodded. "Sure…" with a shrug, he left to change into his gym clothes.

"Th-That was easy…" a player sighed in relief "Let's not do that again…"

"Agreed!"

* * *

"Chairman, the event is ready to be held" Kusakabe, the second-in-command of the Disciplinary committee reported

"Then let the games begin…" Hibari smirked slightly as everyone started to pour into the gym.

As the players got into place, Gokudera still kept on scowling towards Tsuna, who in returned ignored all of his glares. As the games started, it went towards Tsuna, who made a strong rebound (?) the ball went up the net, and went out of the boundary line, don't forget, it bounced inside before bouncing out.

"Point goes to 1-A!" the couch yelled as a point was given to them

As the crowd cheered, the brunet's team kept scoring, leaving the other team to score only at rare times. As the final whistle blew, class 1-A won of course. The class of 1-A rejoiced, but at the same time they were scared of the brunet who simply walked out the gym to change back into his uniform.

Emerald eyes watched him leave with a small spark of respect.

Why onyx eyes narrowed in doubtfulness, the report said he was supposed to be tutoring a no good child who was bad in academics and sports, but after seeing his grades and performance, he doubts that the report Iemitsu has given him was correct.

* * *

As school ended, the silveret called up the brunet to the backside of the school, when they were faced one-on-one, Gokudera gritted his teeth, he couldn't accept it. But for some reason, his gut told him that the boy in front of him was far dangerous.

Dismissing what his intuition told him, he lit a cigarette up and held two sticks of dynamite in on hand. Lighting the said sticks, he threw it at the brunet.

Tsuna was shocked for a moment but was able to avoid the dynamites being thrown at him.

"Smoking is prohibited here you know..?" the young don said silently "It also reeks badly"

"Che! Why would you care?" Getting ready to light up other dynamites but was stopped by a greeting of "Ciaoussu!"

"Reborn" they both said and turned at the same time to look at the Arcobaleno

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato…" Reborn said with a slight cock of his gun

"As expected, he's from the mafia…" Tsuna muttered

"So you're the ninth's highly trusted assassin…" the bomber said with a small sign of respect "You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada, right?"

"That's right, you may continue" _So I can truly confirm my suspicion of him unsealing his dying will flames unconsciously… _

As Tsuna listened to their short conversation, he lightly snorted and got into a simple fighting position; he stood diagonally and got his instincts ready for any incoming attacks. Suddenly, dynamites came flying towards him in fast speed and he simply kicked them away from him- and the school.

Gritting his teeth once more, the bomber stomped on his old cigarette and lit a new one. Grabbing double the bombs, he threw it at the brunet- who once more kicked it away or extinguished them with his bare hands.

"That…doesn't hurt"

"Tch!"

Lighting another cigarette, he lit more dynamites- three times from before, because of his carelessness thought, a dynamite slipped under the crook of his elbow and he mindlessly let go of all the lit dynamites he held. Noticing his mistake too late, he clenched his fists.

_This is the end of me? Such carelessness…_

"You could have kicked the dynamite that fell, to me you know?" Tsuna said with a monotone voice as he stepped on each lit dynamite on the ground and squeezed the wicks of the dynamites that floated in air to extinguish them.

Dropping to his knees, Gokudera bowed, making Tsuna confused.

"I-I'm sorry for such rudeness too you, I'll follow you wherever you go, Juudaime!"

"What's the sudden change of attitude?" Tsuna asked him with shock and confusion.

"I never really had any intention of becoming the Vongola boss, it's just that-"the silveret slowly explained "When I heard that you were the same age as me, I wanted to test out your strength!"

"…I see, very well" the brunet sighed "I'll forgive this time, but one rule"

"That is?"

"Leave me the hell alone…" and with that, the brunet walked away, leaving the two alone in utter confusion

"Tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi" Reborn started with small regret dripping in his voice "What has caused you to not care and not trust other people anymore..?"

* * *

Hm... Did I do well this time?


	3. Science and Yamamoto Takeshi

**My wonderland**

**A/N:** Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with the fic, I'll change some bits here and there if you want or if there's anything wrong.  
Now I know it isn't that good, but mind the mistakes and...I'm not sure.

Tsuna here isn't like an emo, scary, person, he's more like a kind of person that showing kindness in a cold kind of way, brave and strong at some points but gets a little timid...bi-polar if you ask me...I'm still figuring out a way to make him colder but still a bit faithful to the manga...

That aside, let's go.

* * *

"_Hahaha! He's so useless! He can't do anything!" a student yelled out while laughing at a brunet who stumbled on the floor, papers scattered around him_

"_Simply bringing a small stack of paper to the teacher, he even tripped!" a female giggled along with her companions_

"_That's Dame-Tsuna for you!"_

_The said brunet on the ground clenched his fists as he softly said "Leave me alone…"_

"_Haa?" suddenly a bully pushed through the small crowd in the hallway "Leave you? Why don't you leave us? We might catch your stupidity!"_

_As his schoolmates laughed at him with titles such as 'useless', 'no-good', 'idiotic' and other remarks, he clenched his fists more tightly and lowered his head, hunching his back a bit._

"_Haha, hey guys look at this!" another bully joined in the crowd "He's practically hiding his shame!"_

"…_Shut up…" Tsuna slowly said as he got up_

"_Pfft, you actually think we'd listen to you? A no-good loser who can't do anything right!"_

"_I said shut up" the brunet said firmly as he stood up straightly "Don't make me repeat myself"_

"_Looks like you need a good beating!" a group of bullies then surrounded him "Let's see if that fight with Mochida and the rumors are true and not simply a fluke!"_

_His anger ticked off as he looked up, dull chocolate eyes stared at them as he raised a hand slowly. _

"_I warned you, now…_

_Die"_

* * *

Snap!

Hazel eyes opened all of a sudden, breathes were hollow and he was sweating. A certain brunet sat up on his bed and held the left side of his face with his left hand, rubbing both of his eyes, he got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Leaning on the sink, he stared into his own reflection as he panted from the nightmare he just had. Tightening his grip around the sink, he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily he turned away from the mirror and went back out to get his things.

_It's been weeks since I've had that dream… why now?_ Tsuna thought as he went back in the bathroom, this time with his things, and got prepared for the day.

As he got out of the shower, only wearing his dress shirt and an undone tie together with plain black boxers, he was about to put on his pants when a certain baby started to talk to him

"Are you okay? You've been groaning since you slept." Reborn asked, shadowing his eyes

"It doesn't seem like you care anyway." Tsuna deadpanned at him and continued to get dressed.

"It's more like you don't care at all while I care a bit." the Arcobaleno looked at him with a slight glare.

* * *

Science wasn't really his favorite subject, oh no. It bored him to death. Especially the teacher who teaches the said subject, Nezu. He always talks about on how he graduated Tokyo University, how he had high marks on the test and practically everything. But, he knew that these stories he tells, were all just a big, fat **lie**.

"Kurihara!"

"Hai!"

Today was actually the day where their teacher were going to give out their Science test they took a few days ago. Of course, it had to be intense for some other student who didn't know squat about the test, then again, who knows?

"Sawada"

Finally reaching his name, the brunet stood up and strode across the room to grab his paper, only to be taken away from him. Glaring at the teacher, he stared at his test score shown _98_.

"You may be this smart, but that doesn't mean you're qualified to be such person walking down the street without a care!" Nezu glared back at him, feeling terribly annoyed at his personality

"You wanna make something out of it?" the brunet slammed both of his hands on the table "I don't care, yet I have good grades. But you, you talk about on how you graduated from a big university and had high grades when we all know you did horrible and have a rotten attitude"

Shock was conflicted on everyone that was currently present. Nobody could believe that someone would actually _talk back _to a teacher, _Nezu _no less!

"And let me add," the brunet snatched his paper from the teachers hands "If you keep this rotten attitude up, I do not care what happens to you, as I will beat the living shit out of you" and with that, he walked away with a dark look, leaving everyone stunned.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom slid open and there was Gokudera Hayato, hands in pockets, and he was slightly leaning, a clear scowl on his face.

"Hayato" Tsuna looked at him with a blank look

"J-Juudaime..!" Gokudera looked at him with respect as he kept his cool, obviously noticing the intense atmosphere

"Let's get outta here…" and with that, both the brunet and the silveret went out- but not without getting their things.

"O-Oi! I-I'LL HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU EXP-!" before he could finish his sentence, the door was slid shut and his voice muffled from the other room

* * *

"Juudaime, if I may as-"

"I told you to not to call me that ever since yesterday you followed me" Tsuna looked at him with blank eyes "I may have allowed you to follow me everywhere, but I don't accept you as a friend"

"I-I know!" Gokudera nodded "I just w-want to be a good right-hand man for you when you become boss!"

"…" Tsuna looked at him and sighed, both of them still walking down an empty hallway until they went outside the school main building.

"U-Um, Juudaime, if I may ask…" Gokudera started once more as they stood in front of the school, not aware of the dark brown eyes watching them from the roof "Wh-Why did you want to leave together with me?"

"Everyone else is annoying, besides…you can fig-…" As Tsuna was about to finish his sentence, he caught sight of an ebony- haired male standing at the near the edge "Hayato, up the roof, now"

"H-Hai!" and with that, they both ran up to the roof

A few minutes of running to the staircase, the bell rang, indicating that is was lunch time. As the students swarmed out of the classroom, a student swung the door of 1-A rather loudly.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"What?!"

* * *

Upon opening the door to the rooftop, students already circled the front part of the school, true to the student's saying, Yamamoto Takeshi was indeed about to jump off the roof.

"…" Looking down, the baseball star looked helplessly at his wounded right arm he got from practice.

As more students swarmed in the rooftop area, Tsuna passed through the crowd and stared at Yamamoto with a stern look. Everyone waited on what's to happen as Tsuna approached the ebony-haired boy.

"Tsuna-san?" Yamamoto then looked at him with a sad look "If you're here to stop me it'-"

"'It's no use'?" Tsuna finished the sentence before grabbing onto his shoulder "Then what's the use of killing yourself?"

"What do you mean..? You do-"before he could finish the sentence once more, he was cut off

"Don't know how you feel right now?" the brunet then made him turn to face him "If you don't think I know how you feel, you should have seen me before then" he glared before he continued "Your arm is merely inured, it doesn't mean it won't heal in time, idiot."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm saying you're being an idiot," Tsuna then grabbed his left arm and pulled him over the rusty fence "It'll heal, you're not useless okay? In fact…I'd rather be the one who would die because of the regrets I have."

"…" staring into hazel eyes, the baseball star then nodded "I…I guess"

"A broken arm doesn't mean you have to quit baseball…" Tsuna then helped him on his feet "It will heal…_unlike me_" Turning away, he then left to the rooftop with Gokudera on his tail

Everyone looked at the baseball star for any response, the only thing they got was a shocked, yet calm expression. Sighing in relief that he won't jump anymore, they went back to their own business, while Yamamoto went down to find the brunette to thank him.

As the duo strolled back down the hallways which were now occupied by students- who of course made way for them, they made their way out of the campus, of course, not being stopped by Yamamoto who caught up to them.

"Yoh, Just hold up a second-!" the ebony-haired teen huffed out his breathe as he caught up. Straightening himself up, he then turned to Tsuna "Th-thank you" he thanked, rather out of breathe.

Tsuna was eventually shocked by the sudden kindness he's been given, I mean- he was treated like some dirt on someone's shoe before, only now was he able to experience kindness, his mother was an exception.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"Don't bother, Juudaime" Gokudera defended, he didn't really like Yamamoto now, but that small request was slightly ignored.

"For what you did back there, if you hadn't stopped me, I'd be dead" the baseball star explained with a nervous laugh. "To be honest, I broke it while practicing way over the limit…"

"You're being too reckless…" the brunette snapped rather sternly, he then turned away from him. "Next time, I won't be there for you." and with that he walked away.

The two of them then looked at each other, a bit of fear being shown in their eyes, but they ignored it, suddenly…

"So? Any improvement on his attitude?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Reborn-san!" the bomber noticed his presence and turned to him immediately, "To be honest, Juudaime's personality is odd, he's kind in a…cold kind of way then…"

"He starts ignoring the people he's been nice to and starts being colds against them" Reborn finished as he pondered "He…must be keeping something from us."

"Ne, kid" Yamamoto then caught both of their attention "Is he bi-polar?"

"Maybe…just maybe" looking at the fading silhouette of the brunette, they started to ponder.

_Is he hiding something..?_

* * *

Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing on this fiction, a big thanks!


End file.
